


maybe he could just puke it all up and it'd be fine

by henryclerval



Series: birthday shite 4 the GF [2]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Game(s), Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henryclerval/pseuds/henryclerval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been here before; that’s how he knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe he could just puke it all up and it'd be fine

They’d been here before; that’s how he knows what to do. 

It’s how he knows that Nate is being coy, and being shitty about it, and it’s one of the things that actually truly annoy him about the kid. 

He doesn’t mind being here. He doesn’t mind doing this. He likes it—imagine if he didn’t. Imagine him just gritting his teeth and going along with being all “romantic” with Nate just because. No, he’s done a lot of things that he doesn’t want to for Nate, but you can’t force that kind of stuff. He’s tried before and it didn’t work out, and, thinking about that—

Well, it kind of solidifies the weight in his heart, doesn’t it? Makes it real. When he thinks about losing Nate—because, God, has he lost a lot of shit before; relationships that hadn’t been as brow-raising as this one—it makes him more annoyed at that coy shit that Nate does. Like they both don’t know that Nate, of course, is going to roll up to him not five minutes after the lights are turned out. Like they both don’t know that Nate is just looking for more attention. He pretends like he doesn’t get any at all! 

It gives Sully a headache honestly. 

Bringing it up is fairly useless. Trying to talk about deep down feelings makes him feel as sick as Nate looks, and, it’s so much easier to just ignore it! To just be annoyed, to roll his eyes and just go along with this little act until they get to the meat of it. They’ve gone through enough already, haven’t they? Proved themselves to have feelings and motivations and loyalty by shooting at zombies and ghouls and old flames. 

They shouldn’t have to talk about it, but maybe Sully is getting soft in his old age. Maybe he’d like to talk about it, just a little bit, just say some stuff aloud—Nate doesn’t even have to fully respond—when they’re catching their breath afterward. Maybe mumble something into Nate’s sweaty hair, like they do in movies. Maybe he could wedge it between kisses, but Nate doesn’t give him much time for that either. Maybe he could just puff it into the air once their skin’s cooled down, and Nate’s breathing is regular, and if there’s nothing in response, well, he could just let it die in the dark, right? 

But he’s a coward. He’s a slave to routine, to what he knows will be there in the morning. It’s silly to think that saying something about it—after all these years—would scare Nate away, that anything would ever scare Nate away, but Sully is old and worn and prone to worrying these days. He doesn’t say anything. He lets it coat the back of his throat, lets it seep into his skin when he squeezes Nate a little tighter and hope that the feeling of it manages to get passed along.


End file.
